Another Missed Chance, Another Chance to Succeed
by KageNoNeko
Summary: Somehow he ended up with her and his mouth just has to get him in trouble, making him miss his chance. However, not all is lost and does get another chance and this time, he will try to succeed.


**AN: I'm starting this on Tamaki's birthday and hopefully I'll be able to finish it by tonight. I will try to make sure this story can fit with manga and anime canon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Ouran. Why did you even think I did own Ouran?  
**

**Another Missed Chance, But Another Chance To Succeed**

Somehow he ended up with _her_.

Somehow he ended up with her in a tiny, little supply closet situated nearby to the Third Music Room. The her just happening to be Haruhi Fujioka, the girl that he figured out that he probably had feelings for her that no father should have. With these feelings of his, he began to bang on the locked door, trying to get it to open. "Tamaki-senpai, I don't think that will work," she said standing in the corner of the supply closet.

"We have to get out of here and what if Kyoya sends his police and we annoy him especially since we could've got out without him using his police...," Tamaki ranted getting cut off by Haruhi.

"Do you have your cell phone? I never have carried my phone around, senpai," said Haruhi.

"Oh, that's a wonderful ideal, dau--Haruhi," said Tamaki pulling out his cell phone and looking at it. "Oh no it's not charged!"

This mere fact sent him to his corner of woe and he started to grow his mushrooms in the corner of the supply closet that was opposite of Haruhi. In reaction to his display, Haruhi only raised an eyebrow in reaction her senpai's strange behavior. "Senpai, maybe Kyoya will notice we are gone and will send everyone to come and find us instead of calling his police," she suggested causing him to instantly brighten his mood.

"Then what should we do while wait?" He asked turning around to ask her.

"Nothing. Senpai, we need to be able to draw attention to ourselves when we hear someone coming to rescue us," she said as she sat down, leaning against the wall to support her body even though it was uncomfortable.

Tamaki followed her example and sat down in the corner, trying to stay silent and listen to an attempt at a rescue. Not hearing any sound of a rescue in progress, he began to rant about what they should do if Kyoya and the rest of the host club would fail them. Haruhi just simply tuned out Tamaki and began to think about all the things that she could be doing like doing the shopping for her and her dad. Soon those mere thoughts made her tired, and she leaned into the corner.

Her actions caught the attention of Tamaki, and he scotched closer to her. "You can lean against me. I'm more comfortable than that wall," said Tamaki.

"Thank you, senpai," she said before laying her against his arm and drifted asleep.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Haruhi had fallen asleep, but Tamaki didn't allow himself to fall asleep and was listening to her sleep talking while listening for any signs of their rescuers approaching them. Each time she muttered something in her sleep, Tamaki would chuckle because she would say something that wasn't like her or his face would frown when one of the words included was 'mom.'

After waiting for another half hour, Tamaki decided to give into his body and get ready to sleep, but before he did, he loosened his and Haruhi's ties and took off both their jackets. Once he realized their jackets were not big enough to cover both of them, he took Haruhi into his arms, placed her jacket over their legs, and laid down on the floor of the closet. He then covered the rest of their bodies with his jacket before closing his eyes, falling asleep once he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"Senpai, wake up!"

Her voice called him out of sleep and he opened his eyes to see her struggling to get out of his arms. Releasing her, he sat up and put on his jacket and looked around to see she had done the same. Standing up, he watched her move about and could tell that she was probably stiff. "Dau--Haruhi, are you sore from sleeping on top of me?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmm...somewhat, senpai," she said.

"Would you like to come my house after we get out of here? You can eat whatever you want or try whatever you want and have a nice warm bath."

"That sounds interesting. I'll think about it, senpai."

"Haruhi, I--," Tamaki began and swallowed hard before blurting out something that was completely meaningless, "never could be a--go to Atami." (**See AN at end for Atami.)**

"Senpai, think before you speak next time," she said before muttering, "damn rich bastards."

Stunned he could not figure out a way to make her think better of him, but once they heard someone calling for them, he completely forgot the current situation and began to yell with Haruhi to draw attention to the person calling for them. As soon as the door unlocked, they both threw themselves at their savior, who happened to be a very amused Kyoya (neither noticed the strange glint in his eyes). "Come on you two," Kyoya said as started to walk away. "You probably are going to need to see the nurse before you can go home."

"Yes!" The two answered at the same time, not realizing that they did.

Kyoya had to chuckle lightly and thought that everything was going to plain.

* * *

Tamaki had a bag over his shoulder and in his arms, rested Haruhi, who for some reason (reason that the host club's shadow king knew full well of) was tired. Carrying her inside, he carried her up to his bedroom and laid her on his bed, depositing the bag next to her. Quickly, he woke her up and told her that he was going to start to fill the tub. She nodded and tried to wake up fully while he went into the bathroom.

Once he returned, she was fully awake and had him lead her into the bathroom before pushing him out so she could get undress and into the tub. He waited outside the door and the two of them traded easy conversation once she was in tub (she had allowed him to crack door open slightly just so that they could talk).

"What would you like for lunch?" Tamaki asked after looking at the clock.

"I don't know," she said before dunking her head under the water for a few seconds.

"Would you like something that I really liked to eat for lunch when I lived in France?"

"That would be different. So I guess so...Actually about last night, senpai."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Thanks for letting me lie on you while sleeping."

"It was no problem as long as you got a good night sleep."

"I think I will get out now. At least the soreness is gone."

"Good," said Tamaki before closing the door. "I'm going to go tell the chef what to make for lunch."

"Okay."

* * *

After lunch, Haruhi expressed her liking to the food that she was given, and Tamaki, happy that she liked it, took her to the room where his piano was kept. He played a few songs before he was able to work up his courage again to speak to her about what he wanted to speak to her in the closet earlier. "Haruhi," he said firmly, "I want to confess something to you."

"Hmm, what do you mean, Tamaki-senpai?" She questioned back.

He stood up and scooped her up into his arms causing her to squeak girlishly in surprise. Leaning down, he quickly captured her lips with his, but did not deepen the surprise kiss even though her lips were parted perfectly for him to do so. Surprised by Tamaki, she took awhile before she kissed him back with un-parted lips. Feeling her respond, Tamaki continued to kiss her back as he carried her back to the piano bench. As he teased her with his tongue, he sat down on the piano bench and allowed her to be sitting in his lap. At this point, anyone would be surprised by their positioning and wonder if they were doing more than innocent kissing.

His teasing tongue finally was able to encourage her tongue to tease him. Soon, they deepened the kiss with her tongue entering her mouth as he moaned pleasurably to inform her of his enjoyment of her being in charge. He allowed the kiss to continue until he heard footsteps making him take charge of the kiss. Before the footsteps entered the room, he had pulled away from her, turned her around to face the piano, and placed her hands on top of the piano keys. When the person entered the room, his hands was on top of hers and the first few notes of a song were being played. "Son, I heard you were trapped in a supply closet last night and through early this morning. Are you all right?" A voice asked from behind them.

Tamaki stopped and turned around to look at his father. "We're fine, Dad. Haruhi is just a little tired," said Tamaki.

"I will leave you two to what you were doing and I know that you were kissing before I entered this room," said Yuzuru.

"How...?"

"You are both breathing heaver than usual and I know you couldn't have been doing anything other than kissing, but do try to keep that knowledge away from your grandmother, Tamaki. I will leave you to be," said Yuzuru before leaving.

"What did he mean by that?" Haruhi asked.

"Umm...I _really, really_ like you, Haruhi, and it's the like that boyfriend and girlfriend share," said Tamaki. "_Kanojo_ makes me really happy." (**AN: Kanojo means girlfriend (she).)**

"_Kare_," she said as she turned around and cupped his cheek, "please don't kiss me in public." (**AN: Kare means boyfriend (he).**)

"I promise not to," said Tamaki before picking her up and started to carry her to the couch in the room. "Besides I would love to see how long our friends take to figure out we are together."

As Haruhi was about to say something, Tamaki's cell buzzed and he pulled it out to read the text message from Kyoya. It read: "Are you two sleepy? You should be because your breakfast both contained some sedatives in them. If you are together, keep it out of school for now."

"The shadow king struck again," said Haruhi before yawing.

"I guess we should both take a nap then," said Tamaki as he laid his phone on the floor and began to stroke Haruhi's hair.

"It's just like him...to use...underhanded means," said Haruhi before closing her eyes.

"Yeah," said Tamaki in agreement before falling asleep with Haruhi in his arms.

* * *

Back in Kyoya's room, the rest of host club was listening to Yuzuru explain what he found on speaker phone. As soon as the phone call ended, Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing, Kyoya was grinning like he made a profit on something, Mori was smiling slightly, and Honey was whispering to Usa-chan that Haruhi and Tamaki were now an item. It was just another day and another plot by the host club that was able to get their clueless lord and dense natural together.

* * *

**AN: I'm tired, but I got it finished before midnight. However, I don't have time to put up now.**

**Okay, Atami is a place in Japan where the Japanese go on their honeymoons. ^__^ Hopefully, you will get that joke with Tamaki having so much trouble trying to talk to Tamaki.**

**And I don't why I had Kyoya put sedatives in the food they ate for breakfast. That's the sleepy mind talking.**

**Also, I had to add that final scene to this story to explain who was behind them in getting stuck in that closet.**

**This is actually the shortest one-shot that I was able to do.  
**


End file.
